News5
News5.com.ph The TV5 News and Information, known on-air as News5 (formerly ABC News and Public Affairs and TV5 News and Public Affairs) is the news and information programming division of the media conglomerate ABC Development Corporation. News5 produces its news and information content for TV5, AksyonTV, Radyo5 and media portals Interaksyon and News5 Everywhere. It is headquartered at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City. Firsts News5 set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the News5 studios with enhanced set design that reflects accommodate the augmented virtuality, the first news FM station (Radyo5 92.3 News FM) and the first 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel (AksyonTV). Programs 'Current programs on TV5' *''Aksyon'' *''Aksyon Weekend'' *''Astig'' *''Dayo'' *''Demolition Job'' *''Good Morning Club'' *''History with Lourd'' *''Juan Direction'' *''Numero'' *''Pilipinas News'' *''Pilipinas News Weekend'' *''Reaksyon'' *''T3: Reload'' 'AksyonTV' *''Aksyon Breaking'' *''Aksyon Weather'' *''Andar ng mga Balita'' *''Astig'' *''Balitang 60'' *''Balitang Youthfull'' *''Bilang Tao'' *''Buhay OFW'' *''Chef vs. Mom'' *''CNN Konek'' *''Cocktales'' *''Cooking Na!'' *''Crime Klasik'' *''Dokumentado'' *''Dong Puno De Kalibre'' *''Kuwentong Kanto'' *''Mondo Manu'' *''Presinto 5'' *''Wasak'' *''Word of the Lourd'' Main Anchors *Martin Andanar (Andar ng mga Balita, Sapul sa Singko, Dokumentado) *Paolo Bediones (Aksyon) *Chi Bocobo (Aksyon Breaking, Balitang 60) *Cheryl Cosim (Aksyon, Alagang Kapatid) *Jove Francisco (Aksyon JournalisMO, Aksyon Weekend, Balitang 60) *Maricel Halili (Aksyon Weekend) *Cheri Mercado (Aksyon JournalisMO, CNN Konek, Sapul sa Singko) *Roices Naguit-Sibal (Aksyon Breaking) *Erika Padilla(Aksyon) *Edison Reyes (Aksyon) *Atty. Mike Templo (Aksyon Weekend, Sapul sa Singko) *Erwin Tulfo (Aksyon, Sapul sa Singko, Tutok Tulfo) *Raffy Tulfo (Balitaang Tapat, Wanted) *Ben Tulfo *Grace Lee *Joe Marasigan *John Carlo Marasigan Anchors and hosts *Atty. Persida Acosta (Public Atorni) *Abby Asistio (Teknotrip) *Carlos Celdran (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Laila Chikadora (Lupet) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (Journo) *Lourd de Veyra (Sapul sa Singko, Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Lia Cruz (Aksyon Weather, Teknotrip, Sapul sa Singko) *Richard Gordon (Duelo: Barilan ng Opinyon) *KC Montero (Lupet, Teknotrip) *Efren Peñaflorida (Ako Mismo) *Amy Perez (Sapul sa Singko) *Dong Puno (Dong Puno: Kalibre 41) *Maverick Relova (Totoo TV) *Jose Javier Reyes (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (AKTV Sports, Astig, Sapul sa Singko) *Manu Sandejas (Astig) *Aida Sy (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Ariel Villasanta (Totoo TV) *Shawn Yao (Aksyon Weather, Sapul sa Singko) *Ina Zara (Public Atorni) Former on-air staff *Theresa Andrada *Joseph Andres *Rodolfo Aquino *Alex Baltazar *Ramon Bautista (2008–2009) *Ruth Cabal *Mel Cabigting *Ismael Cabugayan *Babylyn Cacho-Resulta *Israel Cando *Joema Carlos *Randy David *Conrad De Quiroz *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo *Eric Eloriaga *Greggy Eugenio *Patricia Evangelista *Chichi Fajardo-Robles *Chino Gaston *Candace Giron *Abby Gonzales *Arnel Guiao *Joee Guilas *Jose Javier *TG Kintanar *Bong Lapira *Joy Lapuz *Ed Lingao *Arlene Lim-Farol *Cecille Lardizabal *Cheche Lazaro (2001–2004) *Jim Librian *Karen Lim *Jade Lopez *Winnie Monsod (2010) *Tina Monzon-Palma *Rod Nepomuceno *Cherry Ong *Gani Oro *Des Picache *Ge-ann Pineda *Janice Pronstroller *Erik Racpan *Hazel Recheta¹ *Luz Rimban *Duds Rivera *Mark Salazar *Heidi Santos *Jackie Sierda *Jay Sonza *Cesar Soriano *Ali Sotto (2004–2006) *John Susi (2004–2006) *Kathy Tangco-Ong *Mike Toledo *Anne Torres *Jason Torres *Sherrie Ann Torres *Chino Trinidad *Nadia Trinidad *TJ Trinidad (2008–2009) *Amelyn Veloso *Tony Velasquez *Jose Mari Velez *Olivia Villafuerte *Vivian Zalvidea-Araullo Reporters 'Regional' *''Aksyon Amianan'' (News5 Baguio) *''Aksyon Bikol'' (News5 Bicol) *''Aksyon BisayaAtty. Ruphil ug Darlanne ang mu-aksyon! ''PhilStar.com. Retrieved 06-26-2011. (News5 Cebu) *''Aksyon Northern Mindanao'' (News5 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Caraga'' (News5 Caraga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' (News5 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Southern Mindanao'' (News5 Davao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' (News5 Isabela) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' (News5 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' (News5 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Southern Tagalog'' (News5 Batangas) *''Aksyon Negrense'' (News5 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Palawan'' (News5 Palawan) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' (News5 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (News5 General Santos) *''Aksyon Waray'' (News5 Leyte) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' (News5 Pagadian) *''Good Morning Cebu'' (News5 Cebu) 'Defunct' News5 Regional Personalities 'Anchors' 'Luzon' *Bryan Realgo (TV5 Laoag) *Monette Sorianoa (TV5 Laoag) *Victor Andal (TV5 Baguio) *Mae Cortes (TV5 Baguio) *Joel Contrivida (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Rea Mamogay (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Christi Grageda (TV5 Pampanga) *Jun Begino (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Christina Sumayao (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *PJ Cabanos (TV5 Isabela) *Lopez Alicum (TV5 Isabela) *Tina Ganzon (TV5 Batangas) 'Visayas' *Atty. Ruphil Bañoc (TV5 Cebu) *Dennis Datoc (TV5 Cebu) *Lanne Sino Cruz (TV5 Cebu) *Mark Desello (TV5 Iloilo) *Nerissa Pedroso (TV5 Iloilo) *Nick Lizares (TV5 Bacolod) *Sunshine Lacson (TV5 Bacolod) *Arlene Gabon (LTV/TV5 Leyte) 'Mindanao' *Ronnie Lledo (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Maria Isabelle Climaco (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Ricky Rubi (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Leslie Mark Martirez (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Madeleine Veluz (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Michiko Makinano (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Cheryl "Ching" Amor (TV5 Davao) *Jefry Tupas (TV5 Davao) *Keisha Halili (TV5 Davao) *Shine Parreño (TV5 Davao) *Sannie Sombrio (TV5 General Santos) *Myrvic Kapunan (TV5 General Santos) *Crismon Llanos (TV5 Pagadian) *Ellen Cerbo Ajijul (TV5 Pagadian) 'Reporters' 'Luzon' *Imee Guerrero (TV5 Laoag) *Anna Lyn Bugaoisan (TV5 Laoag) *May Ann Martin (TV5 Laoag) *Mark Mangdildila (TV5 Laoag) *Darlene Gemino (TV5 Baguio) *George Guererro (TV5 Baguio) *Bridgette Mayor (TV5 Baguio) *Chester Valencia (TV5 Baguio) *Ana Santos (TV5 Baguio) *Jonathan Munar (TV5 Baguio) *Lourdes Escaros Paet (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Leniht Dela Cruz (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Hazel Salas (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Jeffrey Gomez (TV5 Pampanga) *Abigail Manansala (TV5 Pampanga) *Jeremy Cortez (TV5 Pampanga) *Kate Delovieres (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Macel Ingles (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Rose Olarte Orbita (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Dominique Borja (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Pia Cledera (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Menard Gabitan (TV5 Isabela) *Brigette Mayor (TV5 Isabela) *Jeanna Ongan (TV5 Isabela) *Christine Castro (TV5 Isabela) *Rofel Rodavia (TV5 Isabela) *Michael Cuyugan (TV5 Batangas) *Angelique Atienza (TV5 Batangas) *Carolyn Bonquin (TV5 Batangas) 'Visayas' *Arnold Bustamante (TV5 Cebu) *Noreen Tormis (TV5 Cebu) *Jinky Bargio (TV5 Cebu) *Andrea Pateña (TV5 Cebu) *Katreena Bisnar (TV5 Cebu) *Charlotte Tan-Baterina (TV5 Iloilo) *Fabienne Padres (TV5 Iloilo) *Noly Calvo (TV5 Iloilo) *Rhoda Garzon (TV5 Iloilo) *Mitch Lipa (TV5 Bacolod) *Yasmin Pascual-Dormido (TV5 Bacolod) *Agnes Lira-Jundos (TV5 Bacolod) *Edwin Torres (LTV/TV5 Leyte) *Roy Moraleta (LTV/TV5 Leyte) 'Mindanao' *Jenny Villanueva (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Butch Bustamante (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Reynerio Candido (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Zorayda Edris (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Roland Ramos (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Kathleen Covar (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Leila Vicente (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Andy Rara (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Trinidad "Trini" Ladringan-Velasco (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Rheza Cemine (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Michael U. Bustamante (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Junel Ucat (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Jorgevie A. Jacinto (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Mary Ann M. Quileste (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Celso Ravelo S. Maldecir (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Jane Rulyn Buna (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *June Duterte (TV5 Davao) *Alfonso Lumansok (TV5 Davao) *Rico Salva (TV5 Davao) *Daniel Remponi (TV5 Davao) *Danny Rempony (TV5 Davao) *Marne Cambarijan (TV5 Davao) *Robert Teo Tulfo (TV5 Davao) *Keisha Halili (TV5 Davao) *Rosemarie Ramos (TV5 Davao) *Jojo Gipala (TV5 Davao) *Noli Tecson (TV5 Davao) *Dodong Atillo (TV5 Davao) *Vincent Virtucio (TV5 Davao) *Dodong Solis (TV5 Davao) *Germaine Avanceña (TV5 Davao) *Apolonio Anota III (TV5 Davao) *Arnold Barbasan (TV5 Davao) *Ellen Manipon (TV5 General Santos) *Kathy Kasayan (TV5 General Santos) *Myrvic Kapunan (TV5 General Santos) *Tingting Belen (TV5 Pagadian) *Aude Hampong (TV5 Pagadian) *Leo Santillan (TV5 Pagadian) *Arnold Ricote (TV5 Pagadian) *Marivic Jongco (TV5 Pagadian) See also *ABC-5 Shows in 2005 *TV5 *AksyonTV *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV *Radyo 5 92.3 News FM *GMA News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *IBC News and Current Affairs *Solar News External Links * TV5 website * Interaksyon.com website * Interaksyon on Twitter (under the username interaksyon) *News5's channel on YouTube ceb:TV5 News and Information Category:Associated Broadcasting Company